


All I Want For Christmas Is A Specific Part Of You

by Stegopod



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Two parts Specifically
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	All I Want For Christmas Is A Specific Part Of You

Trini: Sweetie what would you like for Christmas?

Kim: Your chest.

Trini: …Kimberly I'm being serious.

Kim: My love, my life, light of my entire world. When the weather grows harsh and cold, there is no greater gift you can give me than to allow me rest my weary head upon your heavenly chest. And let me motorboat dem titties.


End file.
